Who would have thought
by cutepupu
Summary: A different take on how Meredith and Derek become a couple. Starts in their College days and I plan to end it post season 9. I know the topic is cliche but my story is different . Also, Ellis GRey in my story is exactly opposite and yet so similar to her character on the show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aut****hor's**** note**: This is my first fan fiction. Honestly i hate the way MerDer meets and gets together so I tried to share how It would have been if i was the director and not SHONDA RHIMES, who is so mercilessly killing everyone like she was a serial killer! This is just sort of a prologue. I shall upload the next chapter soon. I really want to become a writer so please leave your reviews._

_p.s. : English is not my mother-tongue so feel free to point out any grammatical errors. Also I am neither Catholic nor American so if i make any technical errors related to such things, please point out_.

"**Good morning!" she said sleepily to the man lying beside her. He wrapped his arms around her tighter in response. "mmm…" he groaned ,inhaling his favorite lavender scent of her hair. " Wake up Derek!",she nudged him on the ribs with her elbow. " Why ? It's our day off! ", he complained. "Yes, because we have to be there for Zola's recitation this noon. And then we need to take the kids Christmas shopping . So you really need to wake up RIGHT NOW ! " , she screamed.**

**About an hour later Meredith felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled n leaned into his chest, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Who would have thought ?"she asked . " who would have thought ." he agreed , reveling the fact that Ten years ago, when they first met , both of them had no plans to settle down in life, let alone with each other. **

**And yet today , here they were, getting ready to visit **_**Their**_** daughter's school together . They were proud parents of two children, 5 year old ****Zola Ellis Grey-Shepherd**** and 2 year old ****Bailey Mark Grey-Shepherd ****while a third was in line, currently kicking away happily in Meredith's 7 month pregnant belly. This time Meredith couldn't contain her curiosity and already found out that a daughter was on her way. They had already decided to name her ****Alexandra Georgia Grey-Shepherd****, in honour of Lexie and George**** . ****"That's almost all our lost friends and family taken care of", Derek often joked, "we just need another son and we shall call him Mark Christopher Shepherd." "All in good time", Meredith would say, all the while silently reveling how happy she was . It was beyond her expectation how her life turned out to be. She was an excellent surgeon, she had beautiful healthy kids, a loving husband and an awesome family . She was sure that with her history, something would go wrong and her heaven on earth would be disrupted, but so far she was still happy.**

**Ten years back...**

"Meredith! Can't you be on time for once in your life?"Ellis Grey's shrill voice rang out." Yes mother! I am almost done." Meredith cried out. Meredith was leaving for Dartmouth, which was to become her home for the next five years, and she planned not to return home even during holidays. The farther she could stay from her 'home', the happier she would be. So she saw the 5 years of med school as a kind of escape from her mothers' over protective eyes and her sky-high expectations and her subsequent disappointment when Meredith wasn't able to meet them, her, her constant yelling at her daughter, pointing out her faults at any possible chance she got. Although she wasn't to blame entirely. Having lost two fingers of her right hand at an accident ten 18 years back, when Meredith was just 5, she was forced to retire as a surgeon. Being a world-class surgeon and a workaholic, this was a huge blow to Ellis. She almost stopped leaving the house, and all of her ample free time and unfulfilled expectations was now focused on her only daughter, Meredith. Although having Ellis Grey as a mother would be a dream come true for any aspiring medical student , it suffocated Meredith. So here she was, on her way to DARTMOUTH, with Ellis on the wheels of course! ( according to Ellis, Seattle was "Too unsafe to drive, especially for a_ child_ like Meredith)Meredith was finally on her way to get liberated !


	2. Chapter 2

**Expectations v/s reality…**

Meredith was just about to heave a sigh of relief that Ellis had finally left when she heard another knock on the door. " Mom you really need to leave now", she yelled getting up to open the door for the umpteenth time. " This is the 17th time you have come back after bidding farewell and…". She stopped short of her sentence when she realized she was looking into a different set of eyes, one that was warm n brown unlike the cold blue ones of her mother. "Hi! Izzie Stevens. And I guess you are my roommate", she said. Meredith sighed. "Really ? Am I stuck up with this over-enthusiastic blondie for the next five years ? ",she thought . However she stuck out her hand. "Meredith," she said coldly, without a smile, moving aside to let the blonde and her 4 huge suitcases enter the room.

"So! I guess you have already picked a side of the room. The perks of arriving first, I guess. Anyway, what subjects are you taking up ?", Izzie asked without pausing for breath. " I plan to become a surgeon", Meredith replied in short. "Wow! Seriously ? Me too!" Izzie almost jumped in delight. It was now Meredith's turn to be surprised. "Really?", she asked, not really believing that the almost 6 feet tall blonde with perfect figure standing before her had the wits to get into med school. She considered her to be one of those girls who got into college by sleeping with professors and dropped out when they got pregnant halfway into the course. That's what her mom always had her to believe. But you can't really get into an Ivy league college by sleeping with professors, can you ? Meredith was not really sure . Maybe it really is more than that meets the eye or whatever…

"Hello! Earth to Meredith! Where'd you get lost ? I bet you were thinking how I got into the programme , right ? I bet you thought I was a typical dumb blonde, the ones they crack all the jokes about. Well , turns out that I am not. I got into the programme with my own merit. Now, do u need help unpacking ?", she said without a pause. " I …uh….," Meredith stammered,not sure what to say. " It's ok! I face such judgements often. And I did work as lingerie model in high school, to be able to pay my fees, since I am an orphan, so you really are not entirely wrong"' she said flatly. Meredith was again at a loss of words. She just stared at Izzie blankly. " I…I'm sorry", was all she could manage. "Meredith! It really is ok ! I didn't mind. So, Friends ?", she held out her hand, a warm smile gracing her lips. Meredith couldn't help but smile.

"Friends!" ,she said taking Izzie's hand without hesitation. Although it was the first time she had really called someone her friend since she was 5 and half the class was her "best friend". That was before Ellis had her accident, that changed not only her own life but Meredith and Thatcher's too. Since then Meredith had been _training to become a surgeon,_ and according to Ellis, "friends, sleepovers, boys, dating, parties were all mere distractions that would only make her unfocused". So Meredith had never really had a friend, and just a few hours into her _Liberation_ and she had already made one. This was going just as she planned so far.

Author's note: Thanks all of you who bothered to read my work, Especially **merderfan1 **who left a review. Means a lot. Please point out my flaws all those who read my story and help me get better. Love you all for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I want your suggestions people1 I am thinking of leaving Christina out of the story n making Izzie Meredith's person. Do you Guys mind too much ? Also, can somebody please tell me what exactly are homecoming and thanksgiving ? As I have said earlier, I am not aware of American traditions and festivals at all.( I know I can always google them but I want precise information. Google didn't give me a clear picture.) Thank You !

P.s. :PLEASE HELP ME!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meeting people. . .**_

After having settled down a bit, Izzie suggested they walk around the campus since it was just 3 in the afternoon. Meredith didn't feel like, but agreed anyway, mostly because Izzie wouldn't have no as an answer. She changed into a comfy t-shirt and a pair of jeans but when she saw herself in the mirror and then Izzie in her tube top and shorts complete with pink puckers, kohl and hair left open, Meredith felt a bit underdressed. She knew she was beautiful, but plain . She had never worn make-up ever in her life, as according to her mother make up was "_wasting time painting your face in order to draw unwelcome attention. "_ For the first time in her life, she now wondered whether her mother was correct, since in the last few hours she met a woman who was '_inappropriate_' according to her mother's definition, but seemed to be a really nice person to her.

As they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Izzie called out. A well built guy with short cropped hair entered the room.

"What are you doing here? ", Izzie exclaimed!, pulling the guy into a quick embrace.

"Exactly the same thing as u . Tryin' to make sense of my life. Studying medical sciences."

"Wooooow Alex ! I'm so happy for you! How have you been? Haven't seen you since... ", Izzie trailed off absent minded.

"Yes, that incident opened my eyes. I realized I need to be someone worth it in order to have something. So, here I am now! "

"How did you know I was coming here? "

"I didn't! " ,

"What! "

"Yes! I was given a list of the names of all the first year med students . I am here to invite you to the mixer this evening. All the teachers as well as the students ,first year through fifth will be there. Be there tonight, it'll be fun! "

"Of course we'll be there, right Mer?"

"Oh you still remember I exist? ",Meredith feigned anger ."I thought you forgot about me once u met him . "

"I'm sorry! This is Alex Karev, my childhood friend. We grew up in the same orphanage! ", Izzie explained.

"Oh! "

"Hey! Be there in the mixer hottie! ", Alex winked at her. Meredith was taken aback. She had always been taught such behavior was inappropriate. But since the guy was Izzie's friend, she let it go.

As soon as Alex left, Izzie got up and closed the door. Then she started to go through her clothes. "Don't just sit there Meredith! Pick your outfit! We'll never be there in time if we don't start getting ready now! "

"Uhh... I don't think I am going Izzie! "

"What! Why? "

"'Cuz there'll be alcohol, and boys...and drunk boys!"

"Exactly the reason why you should go! I don't see the problem here! Will you please explain?", Izzie seemed to be genuinely confused.

"Don't you see Izzie, we girls will be there unprotected, without our parents. What if a guy makes a pass at us? What if someone takes advantage? What if someone gets us drunk? ", Meredith looked scared.

It was now becoming clear to Izzie. She now understood what was going on when she knocked the door for the first time . She was talking to an overprotected girl, probably rich too, someone who had never faced the outside world alone, unlike her. She was probably taught all the high morals throughout her life.

"Meredith, you are a virgin and a teetotaler right? "

"Of course! "

"Well, I am neither! Do you hate me now? ", Izzie asked bluntly.

Meredith was taken aback. At a loss of words again, she just shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Thank you . :-) All of you who are reading this. Especially those who have left a review. Means a lot. And sorry for updating so late. **

**A New EXPERIENCE…**

"No…no I don't hate you…" ,was all she could manage. Izzie continued ,"Meredith, I have lived alone all my life. I never had parents to protect me! But still you see, I'm doing fine. I have been to millions of such parties over the years. It's a part of life. So now , if you really want to stay back in this gloomy room alone , you're most welcome. Or you may dress up and join us at the mixer and get to know the people we have to spend the next 5 years of our lives with. It's up to you."

Meredith was now really thinking hard. All that she was told all her life was being proven untrue within minutes. She was confused. But now that she thought about it, Izzie's words seemed more logical. Most of her classmates in high school were regular party people, always dressing up, talking about boys. But although Meredith always got top scores in all her subjects , the two girls who were her only competitor in school were much like Izzie. But still ,they weren't the toppers, she finally decided. It was she who topped the classes, it was she who got into such a prestigious program. Plus, her mother was THE ELLIS GREY. To live up to her standards, she has to work really , really hard. And such distractions were always unwelcome, even though she was really tempted to try out the 'common' lifestyle once. But still, she declined the invitation.

Meredith had dozed off when she was suddenly woken up by the shrill sound of her phone ringing. " Yes mom! Have you reached home ? ",she asked, hoping the answer was in the affirmative .

"Yes Meredith, how are you doing so far ? Have you met your roommate ? Is she a good girl?"

" Yes Mom , Izzie is very nice. We've already…", she trailed off 'remembering it was Ellis she was talking to. She wouldn't be too thrilled to know that Meredith has already made a friend.

"Already what Meredith ? When will you learn to stop trailing off mid-sentence like that ? It's bad manners ! Now tell me what you have done."

" Nothing…we just got acquainted."

"Good. What subjects is she taking up ? "

" She's into medicine too."

"Nice. You can study together. But make sure she doesn't find those notes I gave you. And the study cards. And I hope she is not one of those cheap girls. If she is , then stay away. And ….

" Mom, you've already told me all of these." Meredith was getting angry now. " I remember them. I am tired now. Goodbye."

With that she disconnected the phone. She knew Ellis would call her back immediately and give her a piece of her mind about how inappropriate her behavior was. So she switched off the device altogether. Then she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Her exchange with her mother reminded her it was supposed to be her _liberation._ She decided to go to the party after all.

It was dark. And noisy . And loud . And crowded . Nothing like the formal parties she attended occasionally with her mother. She was scared. Maybe it wasn't a good idea at all. Her eyes searched for Izzie. All she could see were girls in loud makeup, lots of boys and lots of alcohol. She was scared. But then she reminded herself that if izzie could take care of herself, so could she. She was old enough. And smart enough.

She finally found izzie talking to Alex and a few others. She started to walk towards them when Alex caught her eye.

"Look who's here!"' he exclaimed. His smile was infectious. Meredith found herself smiling too, which was quite surprising even to herself.

Izzie and her overwhelming enthusiasm greeted her with a hug. Meredith hugged her back, holding her for maybe a slight bit too long. It felt good to be hugged, given that she hadn't been hugged for as long as she could remember.

They walked towards the bar.

''Hi Joe! These are our freshers. Show them how awesome you are. Girls! Just name it and Joe shall get it for you. And guess what! It's free for you tonight! ''

'' Welcome girls! What shall it be tonight?'', asked Joe the bartender with a warm smile.

As Alex, Izzie and the other guys called out their orders, Meredith scanned the room. Everyone seemed to be drunk around her. She was feeling suffocated.

''Meredith! What will you have? '', Alex called out to her.

'' I...uhh...do you have sparkling water? '', she asked, feeling out of place. All eyes within hearing range turned to look at her .

'' Why? Are you pregnant or something? '' Alex asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

''Uh...no...it's just...I don't drink.''

''What! Are you from the Vatican? '', Alex joked. Meredith was embarrassed. She always thought it was a virtue . For the first time she felt shy. She was being laughed at. She couldn't bear it. She quietly slipped out.

But she didn't feel like going back into her dinghy dorm room. So she decided to take a walk around the campus. The cool breeze and the quiet ,dark and vast open campus helped her calm down.

Meredith was feeling slightly exhausted. she had been walking for a long time. She decided to sat down on a bench. She now realized somebody else was sitting on the bench too. The figure was bent, resting his head on his palm. His hands rested on his thighs. He seemed to be either sleeping or crying. Meredith was curious. She sat down beside the person. She could now hear his soft sobs.

The person, a man, probably felt her presence and looked up.


End file.
